clearwaterhighfandomcom-20200213-history
Trish Pryde
Trish McGee is the mother of regular character Wendy McGee and a recurring character since the fourth season. She is very strict with Wendy and has very high standards for her daughter, but loves her very much. In the fifth season, she announces her separation and divorce from her husband, Thad. She is portrayed by Emily Blunt. Character History Season 4 In Find You, Wendy asks her if she and Adrianna can go out and Trish gets suspicious when Wendy can't tell her exactly where. Adrianna steps in and says they're just going to a get together at their friend's house, so Trish says she'll drop them off, but wants to meet their parents first, making Wendy embarrassed. She explains that she trusts Wendy, but not other people or that she won't get peer pressured into anything. She puts her foot down about not letting her go without meeting their parents first, but Wendy ends up sneaking out to the party anyway. She is furious after Wendy doesn't come home that night and worried to death. When Wendy finally returns home, she is waiting at the door with her husband and absolutely enraged, refusing to calm down when her husband tries to do so. After Wendy admits she was drunk in DC, she is sick to her stomach and says she can't look at Wendy without losing it on her, so she goes to her bedroom and slams the door so hard, a potted plant falls to the ground and shatters, scaring both her husband and daughter. In Bad Blood, Wendy gets home from school and sees her parents waiting for her. Trish tells her that Matt's mother called and told them about the Clearwater Secrets tweet about her dating a 23 year old boy and are concerned, but Wendy tells them it's a vicious rumor before running off to her room. Season 5 In Feeling Myself, she calls Wendy into the kitchen before school and she and That sit her down and tell her of their plans to divorce. She explains that they've been discussing this decision for a while and are going to sign the papers that day, but wanted her to know beforehand. She also tells her that they tried to make it work for her, but couldn't and apologizes for that. After they tell her the news, she offers to let her stay home from school so she can process everything, but Wendy insists on going. She looks worried as Wendy leaves for school with Thad, wishing her a good day. Later on, Wendy calls and asks if she can sleep over Adrianna's and Trish allows her to, not knowing she's really sleeping over a boy's house. Season 6 In Just Give Me A Reason, Trish is downstairs packing all of her things out of her house as Wendy comes down the stairs and is shocked to see what is happening. Trish feels awful that Wendy has to see this and admits that the divorce was finalized and she has no reason to stay in the house anymore. She then tells Wendy she hopes she'll want to go back and forth between parents like most kids do, but they don't want to make an official plan because they want Wendy to decide that. She reveals that she's going to be staying with Wendy's grandmother and changed her last name back to Pryde and how she always liked it better than McGee, but Wendy's dad refused to take her's. Wendy calls her an OG feminist, which Trish finds funny. She then hugs Wendy and apologizes for not being able to work things out with her father like she wanted to do for her. She tells her that things will be different, but that doesn't mean they have to be in a bad way and that she and Wendy's father will both be much happier this way. She then admits that she used to love Wendy's father, but he changed and she doesn't feel that way about him anymore, but still cares about him a lot. She then decides to take Wendy to get iced coffee before she goes to school and goes to get her keys. Appearances Relationships Thad McGee * Married: Before Find You (401) * Separated: Feeling Myself (507) Trivia * She and her husband are the eighth couple to get a divorce. Quotes * "Where are you going?" (First Line) * (to Wendy) "I’m sorry your dad and I couldn’t work things out, hon. I wanted to so bad for you." * "Sometimes people change for the worse. It’s no one fault, it just happens." Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Adults Category:Parents Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8